Too Far Gone
by Doggett.Rules
Summary: I own nothing of The Walking Dead. This is just a take on what I think should've happened in the midseason finale of season 4 'Too Far Gone'. Rick and The Governor are fighting but this time Rick doesn't get up after the fight, what will happen? Written from female 1st person POV.


**AN: I wrote this because this should've happened I think, I mean it would've made the episode a lot more tense and I would've cried a lot more than I did.**

A thousand sounds went through my ears as I ran with my pistol in my hand towards the two men who were on the ground fighting. The Governor was repeatedly punching Rick in the face, blood was running down his face and the Governor was sat on top of his waist, pinning him down. I shot a few walkers nearby that were getting closer and I looked back at Rick to see two hands around his throat, choking him, squeezing the life out of him.

"Rick!" I screamed.

Rick's hands were at the governor's shoulders and chest trying to push him off, trying to fight back but his attempts were useless as he didn't have the strength to do so. I was running as fast as my legs would carry me as I seen Rick's hands drop to his sides and his eyes were closing, his face was turning red and then Michonne's sword cut through the Governor's chest.

The Governor groaned in pain as she pulled out the sword and he fell to the side of Rick, clutching his chest with his right hand which was now covered in blood. Then I looked back at Rick, who wasn't moving. My heart was pounding as I seen Michonne drop to her knees beside him, trying to bring him around, but his head just lolled to the side lifelessly.

Then I fell to my knees beside Rick, my pistol falling from my hand as looked at his unmoving body and I quickly tried shaking him. I was shouting his name repeatedly but he wasn't responding and I didn't see his chest rising or falling, meaning the situation had just got a lot worse. Michonne was now standing above the Governor, aiming a gun at him and watching the walkers that were getting closer.

"He's not breathing!" I panicked.

"Do something," Michonne told me.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Do you know how to perform CPR?" Michonne asked frantically.

"I think I remember," I replied.

"Then hurry, I won't be able to hold the walkers off for long!" Michonne explained.

Michonne looked at me with concern in her eyes and I instantly did a finger sweep of Rick's blood covered mouth, then I quickly hunched over Rick's face. I tilted his head back, opening his airway, held back his forehead and pinched his nose closed with my thumb and forefinger.

"Come on Rick," I murmured.

I took a deep breath and then I held his chin as I parted Rick's lips, before sealing his rough lips with my own. His beard tickled my face and I could taste blood as I exhaled a breath in to Rick's lungs and his cheeks puffed out. I leaned back to see his chest rise and fall, then I looked back at his face to see my bloody finger prints on his nose and chin where my hands had been. I knew he might turn at any moment but I didn't worry, I knew I'd bring him back.

A few shots rang out as Michonne shot some walkers that were walking towards us and she was watching the Governor who was choking on his own blood now. I pinched Rick's nose closed once again as I blew another breath in to his lungs and I prayed that he'd start breathing on his own.

It had been minutes since I started mouth-to-mouth resuscitation and Rick still wasn't breathing, then as I blew another breath in to his mouth, his lips moved and he coughed in to my mouth. I pulled back in surprise as Rick began coughing and gasping for breath. I quickly rolled Rick in to the recovery position and then he slowly opened his eyes as the light made them sting. Rick closed them again as I put my hand on his back, rubbing it in a soothing motion and I heard Michonne talking.

"We need to get out of here," Michonne stated.

"But he's in no state," I argued.

"We have no choice," Michonne said.

Rick slowly turned himself on to his back and he closed his eyes once more as his vision tried to focus. He groaned as his eyebrows knitted together and he was breathing heavily as he sat up. He opened his eyes slowly; every object was blurred and as he blinked the unfocused concerned faces of me and Michonne filled his vision.

"Rick, put your arm around me," I told him.

Rick did as I said and I put my right arm around him while Michonne got his other arm and then we carefully pulled him up to his feet. Rick hissed in pain as he stood up and he looked around to see the chaos that had erupted.

"Where's Carl?!" Rick coughed.

"We'll find him, but we've gotta go," I told him.

**Thanks for reading guys. I hope you all enjoyed it, if not I apologise and I hope it wasn't too OOC. I might continue it soon but that won't be for a week or maybe two if I do sorry. Anyway please review as I love knowing what you all think and it is much appreciated :)**


End file.
